Friendship 101
by minnermon
Summary: Six years prior, Taichi makes the mistake of his life by forcing Matt away. When Taichi finds a blonde stranger strikingly similar to Matt, is this coincidence? Or is it fate? TaitoAUYaoi


Minnermon: Finally! I'm back!

Ken: And with a NEW fic. ::shakes head:: Honestly Minnermon-

Minnermon: Come on Ken! Lay off, the idea just came!

Ken: You have to finish something sometime!

Minnermon: I Will! ... eventually...

Takeru: Minnermon does not digimon. Thank God. That would have been one twisted TV show if she did.

Minnermon: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Feel the wrath of Yaoi-goodness!!!

Ken: Warning: this fic will contain heavy swearing, Yaoi, and streotyping people. So if you don't like any of that, and get offended easily by it, I suggest you leave, and don't go complaining to anyone. Espeacially Minnermon.

Minnermon: Streotyping?!? God forbid!

Takeru: Let's begin!

Friendship 101

-Chapter 1-

"Ishida!" Yamato raised an ice-cold stare to the teacher's eye level. "Will you be joining us soon?" Yamato shrugged his shoulders with an indifferent glance, and returned his focus to the notepad he was writing on.

Nakamura-sensei sighed. She had never once gottan Ishida to participate in class. Someday she would. 'I will.' She promised herself. 'He will.'

Yamato continued to ignore the lesson. It was boring, and he had other things to do. He had a hobby of writing songs on his notepad, since he was about 11. Sometimes they were sad and depressing, other times they were angry and provoking. It all depended on what mood he was in.

He felt amused. Nakamura-sensei was looking at him again. Trying to get his attention no doubt. 'Try harder that that, and I might glance.'

"ISHIDA! Pay attention!" She yelled across the room, so Yamato in the far, back corner could hear. Yamato glanced up long enough for her and the class to see him roll his eyes. Then returned his focus back to the song melody. "If you're not going to listen, then go outside!"

Yamato stood up from his seat and walked to the door. Today, he didn't feel like yelling back. He gave the class one last glare before leaving. In return he only receavied more glares, shocked faces, and disapproving stares. No sympathetic looks, no empathetic glances, not even a sad face. They all wanted hem to leave. And he knew it. They all hated him, and he hated them. That's the way it was, and it suited Yamato perfectly.

----

'Finally!' Taichi walked as fast as his legs could carry him to the lunchroom. The day had gone fairly normal for a first day at a new school, but thank Kami-sama he was half-way through. Girls giggling everywhere he turned, and about 3 ½ hours of boring lectures. 'Now let's eat!' Taichi licked his lips in anticipation, and against school rules, sprinted down the hall to the cafeteria.

Food in hand, Taichi looked around the lunchroom in a confused daze. 'Where to sit.' There was a goth table, 'no'. Punk table, 'no'. Geek table, 'no'. Freak table, 'no'. Cheerleader table, 'no'. Jock table, 'no'. Prep table, 'no'. Then his eyes caught a table occupided by 3 students. A cheerleader, a nerd, and a geek. 'Interesting'.

Taichi made his way to the table on the left side of the cafeteria. As he approached, the pink haired cheerleader-type was chatting with the blue haired nerd. The blue haired nerd was piled high with school books and just nodding in random intervals to the cheerleader's non-existant conversation. The geek had bright red hair and was hiding behind a pinapple laptop. As Taichi approached, no one spared him a glance.

"Can you believe what Akiko asked me? She told me to ask Yoshiro out for her! Like she can't do that herself." The blue head nodded, nose still stuck in his text book. This fact did not faze the cheerleader. "I think I'll do it, just because she's nice. But I do think she needs to get a backbone. Maybe I'll work with her on that-""-Ahem." Taichi cleared his throat nosily to make his appearance be known. The cheerleader was the only one to look up.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is this seat taken?"

"No."

"May I sit here?"

The Pink haired girl lit up with enthusiasum. "Of course! Are you new? Of course you're new! I've never seen you before! I know everyone! Isn't that right Jyou?"

Behind a book, a mop of blue hair nodded.

"My name's Mimi, What's your's"

Taichi sat down next to her, across from Jyou, and on the left of the geek he had yet to fit a name to. "The name's Yagami Taichi, but you can call me Tai if you want."

"Cool! This is Jyou." She pointed to the nerd beside her. (He nodded again.) " And this is Koushiro, but I like to call him Izzy." She pointed to the computer, and the person behind it. The red head, Koushiro, popped his head up, looking for whoever called him. His gaze fell on Taichi and his black orb eyes blinked several times as if asking 'Who are you? And since when have you been here?'

"Hi Koushiro, I'm Taichi." He supplied in case he didn't hear the first time. Koushiro nodded still lost in thought.

"You're in my Math class, aren't you? 2nd period?" Koushiro asked.

"Ummm... 2nd period, yeah, but I don't remember seeing you there. Sorry."

"That's understandable. I'm usually overlooked. Besides, it's rather difficult to see though a cluster of giggling girls, I'm sure." A blush spread across Taichi's cheeks in embarassment. There had been a lot of girls...

"So Tai, have you met anyone else? I know a bunch of people who would like to meet you. One of my friends Yui, she's really nice. She-"Taichi tuned out, in order to feast upon his well earned meal. Mimi just kept talking.

While eating, Taichi scanned the lunchroom for more intelligent lifeforms. He was about to give up, when something caught his eye. Someone caught his eye. Back in the far, far, corner of the cafeteria, all by himself at a table was a boy with blonde hair that would put every piece of gold in the world to shame. His skin was a sweet creamy color that looked as soft as silk. His poster was dignified, but slouched while he wrote in a notebook. Taichi stopped chewing immediately. He was in the presence of an angel! 'He looks slightly fimiliar, must be my immagination. You don't see someone that beautiful everyday.'

"Hey Mimi! Who's the blonde angel?" Taichi waved a hand in the vague direction.

Mimi was interuppted from her speech about perivious boyfriends, but didn't seem to mind. Looking in Taichi's hand's direction, she spotted a blonde.

"Oh... Shoko? Believe me Tai, You don't want to get involved with her. She's a witch. If you get my meaning-"

"NO! No. Not her. THAT Blonde angel." Taichi made sure his hand pointed exactly on target, so Mimi would be sure not to miss the God in human form.

Mimi didn't say a word. Taichi was sure that wasn't normal. He double checked that his hand was pointing in the right direction, which it was, but Mimi kept staring, speechless.

"... Ishida? Your 'Angel' is Ishida Yamato?!" Mimi eventually turned her round honey colored eyes back to Taichi. Both Jyou and Koushiro were staring at him, horrified. Taichi looked back at his 'object of affection' across the cafeteria. Yamato. So his name was Ishida Yamato. Why was everyone looking at him like he was about to jump off a cliff. "Yeah... What?"

"Are you suicidal? I'm sure you can get counciling." Jyou offered with a voice used to talk to very unstable people.

"No, I'm not suicidal, and I don't need counciling."

"You will need counciling after you meet Ishida." Koushiro glared at his computer moniter.

"Why will I need counciling? Although, who wouldn't when they see a body like that?" Taichi let his eyes wander over the eye-candy. A sinister grin crep onto his face.

"He's an asshole." Taichi's head turned back to the members of the table. He had hardly expected Koushiro to be one to use foul language. "In computer class, we were assigned to partners. Ishida was mine. I went over to him to ask if he needed help, like any partner would. He just glared up at me and told me to 'Fuck off'. And in a causal voice! Then he said the computer class was useless and computers themselves were trash we didn't need in this world! THAT BASTARD!"

"See?" Mimi cut in. "He's rude. He back talks teachers every chance he gets. He won't let anyone close to him. He has no friends. I've never heard anything come out of his mouth that was nice. He's popular in an unpopular way. He's hot, yes, but, uh... Tai, you're drooling... yeah, anyway, but he hasn't gone out with anyone! If he wanted to, he could have anyone! But he hasn't even shown interest! He's a mystery. A really bad-mouthing, rude, and beautiful mystery."

Taichi just nodded thoughout the speech. He didn't care if this Yamato was horrible. He'd delt with 'horrible' people. Taichi's eyes glazed over in memory of his ex-best friend. Taichi had kicked himself a hundred times for what he had done to the other boy. Really, he'd been the 'horrible' person, not Matt, his once best friend. ...Matt... Just the name made him feel guilty. Everyone thought Taichi was asking for bad luck when he approached Matt. Matt was well know for being a loner, not participating in many (if any) group activities, and very rebellious. He would often question authority and get in trouble for it. But Taichi was young and naïve. He was 7 years old, and he wanted to be Matt's friend. Taichi was naturally a competive boy. Playing soccer excelled that ambition. He saw Matt as a challenge no one had the guts to win. Except for him. He forced his friendship upon Matt, and eventually felt him give back. They did become friends, even best friends, enjoying eachother's company. Taichi didn't feel the satifaction of winning, as much as the enjoyment of having Matt be his best friend. It was truly as perfect as a toothache-sweet-cheesy-TV movie.

But like those movies, it didn't last forever. (a/n sorry about the cliché)

Taichi didn't know when it first happened. The first time he noticed whe the sunlight his Matt just right, he looked like an angel. The first time he felt like drowning in Matt's sapphire blue eyes. The first time when Matt complimented him, it felt better than if a million people complimented him. He didn't know when it first happened, but Yagami Taichi was in Love.

And that scared him. He denied it every opportunity he had, but when Matt came along, Taichi just wanted to be with him, and every thought just turned to Matt. Taichi knew he had to do something. Matt was occupying his every thought and dream. That wasn't normal. Even him at the age of 10 knew that wasn't normal. What was normal was a boy, falling in love with a girl. There were lots of girls around, but he just wasn't interested in them as much as Matt. His next closest friend, Sora Takenouchi was a girl. Why wasn't he feeling the same way about her? Maybe he was and he didn't realize it! May be his feelings for Matt were really his feelings for Sora, just misguided. That's right! He REALLY loved Sora, He just THINKS he likes Matt! It must be that way! He was normal after all, ne? For some reason, half of Taichi's mind didn't agree. But Taichi was always a stubborn person, and was known to not always listen to his mind. He led on, misguiding his feelings no matter how much his heart screamed in agony. He pushed Matt away to spend more time with Sora, much to his inner dislike. But it felt like nothing was working. He still noticed each time he saw Matt, that Matt was... Beautiful. Taichi tried counting each of Matt's faults, but it just felt like each fault made Matt, if possible, more perfect.

Taichi was getting desparate. He couldn't see Matt anymore. He was going to fall in love with Sora if it was the last thing he did! He was going to spend ALL his time with her 'til his mind, heart, body, and soul was truly, utterly, desparatly in love with Sora, and NOT Matt.

Matt took the news like he took any news: calm and collected. He had taught his body to not give any indication of any emotion. But Taichi could see though the mask, and saw a mass of feelings floating in his eyes. Anger, betrayl, saddness, lonliness, fear... All things he had not wished for his best friend. Make that his EX- best friend.

In his pursuit for Sora's 'love', Sora ws royally pissed. She couldn't believe he had been so dense to his own feelings! She helped him sort them out, and threatened to do horrendous things to him if he didn't go after Matt instead of his stupid, delusional crush on her. When he gave into her many death threats, and sometimes worse proposals, he gathered what courage he had to tell Matt his true feelings in hopes of forgiveness. But his efforts were in vain for the knowledge that Matt had moved a few weeks prior to his attempted confession, and no one knew where to. Taichi was crushed. In four years, Taichi became Matt's friend, fell in love with Matt, Dumped Matt's cherished friendship for some stupid fake crush, and now he had no way of saying sorry. But what pained the most was that Matt not once told him, he was moving. He could only blame himself for that. And he was still blaming himself to this day. (a/n Wow... I'm so sorry about all the spelling typos, and lack of pronouns, and horrible sentence structure, and wrongly placed paragraphs. My English teacher would have a fit. Gomen Nasai!)

"TAICHI!"

A startled Taichi jumped so high out of his seat that he just about fell off. "What?!"

"Earth to Taichi! Where have you been for, like, the last 2 minutes?" Mimi questioned concerned.

"Memory lane." Taichi replied, his eyes returning to his blonde angel, Ishida Yamato. Right then, Taichi had a miraculous idea. "I'm going to go talk to him." He stated plainly.

3 pairs of eyes stared at him with feared emotions swimming in their depths. As Taichi stood-up, they all launched into protests.

"Taichi! Did you hear anything I said?! He's an absolutely Horrible person-"

"That's it! I'll get you an appointment with our school counselor-"

"He's a computer hater! He can't be trusted-"

Taichi brushed off their comments as he walked in the blonde's direction.

----

"Ishida-san?" Taichi asked tentively. He got no reply except for Yamato scooting his notepad and himself, farther away from him.

Taichi looked for a place to sit, then for the first time realized there were no other chairs around Yamato's table. He claimed a random chair from a nearby table that was currently empty. Exactly like all the other tables around Yamato.

Sitting down Taichi atempted a starting conversation. "So your name is Ishida-san? As in Ishida Yamato? As in Yamato? As in-?" Silence followed. 'Execute plan B' "My name is Yagami Taichi, but you can have the privilge of calling me Tai. I'm 16 years old, am a sophmore (a/n sorry, I don't know the japanese school system, so I'm going to use the American system instead.) at this High school. I enjoy soccer to no end and am an awesome player, in my most humble opinion, of course. I like romantic walks on the beach with the person I Lo-"'Hey he's doing something!' Taichi thought, watching Yamato rummage in his bag and pull out a pocket dictionary that he tossed in Taichi's direction, not once looking at him. "Look up the word: ignore."

Taichi promtly caught the flying dictionary and flipped though the pages. 'Ignore: to refuse to take notice of.' 'okay, whatever.' "You have a beautiful voice, you know that?" Taichi dropped the dictionary on the table. It was getting in the way of his plan. Yamato disagreed. "Will You Shut-up?! I Don't Care About Anything You Say And I Never Will!!!" "You have beautiful eyes-"

Yamato's fist collided with Taichi's face in less than two seconds, feeling like a feight train at full speed, then he immediately left the lunchroom at a fast walking pace. It was silent when the double doors slammed behind Yamato. Soon everyone resumed their conversations. Apparently this was nothing new. nobody acknowledged the fact that Taichi was sitting at the recently vacant table, clutching his nose with agony etched on his face, muttering swear words under his breath. They all thought he should have known better, new kid or not.

Three exceptions came running to Taichi's side. Through Taichi's blury vision he reconized the general shapes of Mimi, Koushiro, and Jyou.

"Oh My God, Taichi! Are you okay?! We warned you! We told you he would be horrible! Although I almost thought he would hit you sooner, but, anyway, are you okay?!" Mimi fretted on, trying to pry Taichi's hands off his nose. She eventually succeed with the help of Jyou. Taichi's hands were sticky with blood, and his nose hurt like Hell, but as Koushiro, Jyou, and Mimi were cleaning him off with napkins, Taichi was in a daze. It could have been caused by bloodloss, or the shock of a near death experience,... or maybe it was Yamato...

"Hey, Tai. What's wrong?" Koushiro asked, seeing Taichi just stare into what seemed like nothingness. Taichi's gaze shifted to the double doors Yamato used to exit. A small smile grew on his bloody face.

"I think I'm in Love again." Was all he said.

... tbc ...

Minnermon: ::sigh:: done-

Ken: -with this chapter.

Takeru: So, are Ken and I going to appear at ALL in this fic, Or are you just planning on torturing my brother and Taichi?

Minnermon: I really haven't decided yet... hmmm...

Takeru: Hey! Wait a second! I just realized, you were actually, nice to Sora!!

Minnermon: Yeah... I'm starting to warm-up to her. She's still my least favorite character, but I've decided, she's better than I gave her credit for.

Ken: ::speechless::

Takeru: ::in shock::

Minnermon: Oh come on you guys! I'm not that heartless!

Ken: Review Please!


End file.
